


I'm embracing my darkness, But I'm still gonna make you proud

by Val_Brown



Series: Bad Girls World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Gen, Hunters, Left Hand - Freeform, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: “Is it bad that I don’t feel bad?” Allison asked as Stiles drove them back to her house.“No, because you knew that there was really no other choice. We couldn’t leave it to the human courts, because they could get out eventually and we couldn’t just let them go because we both know that they would hunt another Pack.” Stiles reached a hand to her. “This is what is to be the Left Hand.”





	I'm embracing my darkness, But I'm still gonna make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I needed to get out. I always thought that Stiles and Allison could have had a great friendship. So I made one.
> 
> I was inspired by Halestorm's song "White Dress" for this. (It's where the title comes from too)
> 
> A playlist i created (and keep adding to) that I use when writing this series

Coming to an abrupt stop in the doorway, Stiles right behind her, all Allison saw was her dad. Cradled in Peter’s arms, Noah right next to him. All three covered in blood. Peter the only one conscious. 

Peter didn’t say a word as she knelt next to them, reaching a hand toward her dad.

“Who did this?” Stiles asked in a controlled rage, his hands barely shaking as he reached for his dad.

“Hunters. They want the Alpha.” Peter rasped, Allison looked at him and realized that it was only sheer stubbornness that had Peter still conscious. 

“We got this, Peter.” Allison pressed a hand to his forearm. She looked over at Stiles, she knew that her face mirrored his. She turned back to look Peter in the eyes. “I promise.”

~

She didn’t bother arguing with Scott. She knew what he would say and there was no way she was going to let this go without a warning. Too many times had they let Hunters come in to Beacon Hills, hurt a member of the Pack and then let them go with naught but a warning.

Not this time. She was tired of sitting back. She was an Argent. She had worked too hard to maintain the name and rebuild the honor her grandfather and aunt had destroyed, to be disrespected like this. She would not let this slide. They not only hurt Pack, they hurt her family. 

She was pulling on her jacket when she heard the doorbell. She was not surprised to see Stiles on the other side of the door, his face told her what she needed to know. 

“So Ally, I have found myself in possession of the address of the hunters that took them. Wanna go hunting with me?” Stiles asked with a dark smirk, not unlike the one he wore when he was Void. Instead of being afraid, she smiled at him and stepped out the front door, pulling it closed behind her.

“I’m driving.” She said leading the way to her dad’s Tahoe. 

They drove in silence, the only sound was Stiles telling her when to turn. 

She wondered what her mom would say about what she was doing. Would she berate her for being emotional? Would she praise her for backing up the Argent name? 

She knew that of all the things her mom wanted for her was for her to be happy, even with all the training and secrets. Her mom had loved her, she was still angry that she had made the choice she did after being bitten. But after a lot of therapy and a very long tearfilled conversation with Derek, Allison only blames her mother for the choice made that night. She loves her, but she’s still angry.

Allison kills the lights at Stiles instruction and rolls to a silent stop in front of a small tudor style house in a sparsely populated neighborhood.

She looks over at Stiles and grabs his hand. “Ready?”

“They hurt family, Ally.” Stiles’ eyes went hard. 

Allison nodded and slipped from the car.

Quietly they rounded the house to the darkened backyard. The only light coming from the living area in the front of the house.

Allison stood facing the backyard as Stiles picked the lock on the back door. It opened in less than twenty seconds. Stiles looked at her as he stood up, the disappointment on security measures clear on his face.

She knew he would be bringing this up when they confronted the hunters. They slipped into the house.

~

She could have rolled her eyes at how easy it was to sneak up on these hunters.

“Jesus Christ, how in the fuck did this group of dingleberries get the drop on a hunter, werewolf and a sheriff?” Stiles asked, his face twisted in disgust. “I’m kind of embarrassed on behalf of them.”

Allison choked back a giggle at the affronted looks on the hunters faces. She faced Stiles her face hardened again. “We’re here for a reason.”

Stiles smiled that dark smile again. “Yeah, we are.” He turned to the hunters he just finished tying up.

Allison stepped forward, she knew before she asked that they knew who she was. She smiled coldly at them. 

“Do you know where you are?” She directed at the youngest looking of the group. 

“B-Beacon Hills.” He stuttered out. Very clearly in over his head, Allison knew this was his first hunt and obviously he hadn’t been briefed well at all.

“Very good. Do you know what lives in Beacon Hills?” She cocked her head, watching Stiles out of the corner of her eye. He looked pityingly at the young hunter. 

“Werewolves.”

“Mmmm, yes. Do you know who else?” She asked sweetly, her eyes betraying the cloying sweetness of her words.

“Monsters, that’s what lives here. Fucking monsters that need to be put down like the abominations they are!” The older of the hunters spit out trying to throw himself at her, but his bindings holding him tight.

“Shhhh, the lady is talking.” Stiles admonished as he rounded the hunter and jammed a shock stick in his ribs. “Oh, I like this toy Ally. Can I keep it?”

“I have better ones at home. I’ll give you one from there.” She said absently, turning back to the young hunter. “I hate when the rude ones interrupt. Now back to my question. Do you know who else lives here?”

“No ma’am.” He said quietly. 

“Jesus, Ally. Do they debrief the newbs at all anymore?” Stiles muttered, poking at the older hunter with the shock stick, keeping the voltage off, just enjoying the way the hunter twitched with every poke.

Allison turned to the other hunters. “Alright, who’s in charge here?”

None of them said a word. Allison looked at Stiles, he thrust his chin at the hunter he had been poking.

Allison turned to the hunter and knelt down to look him in the face. “I know you.”

The hunter looked her in the face and went ghostly white. Stiles smirked, “Seems like you know her too.”

“Oh Dunc, you knew who you grabbed. That’s why it was so easy.” Allison stepped back and shook her head. “You were one of the good ones.”

“So was your father until he started fucking the dog.” the hunter growled before Stiles stepped up and whacked him across the chest with an asp he found while digging through the hunters weapons. 

“Not a reason to take them.” Stiles said taking a step back.

“Dunc, you were there when I stood at the Tribunal. When I informed all in attendance that I was taking over as head of my family. I stated very clearly the rules for my town. I even stated in clear detail what would happen if any harm should come to my father or those I consider family by any hunter or hunter affiliate.” Allison stated flatly, she noticed the small flinch as he remembered her words. “I’m pretty sure I said that if anything happens to them I would kill those involved.”

“Actually Ally. You said that if any harm should come to your father or those you hold dear that you would find out who did it, hunt them down and use all the training at your disposal to bring them the most pain the human body can handle. And then you would kill them.” Stiles interrupted proudly. “I’m proud of that speech.”

“There is only one thing to do then. You all knew what would happen.” Allison said walking backward toward Stiles.

“You can’t just kill us!” One of the hunters yelled struggling in his bonds.

“Are you-” Stiles looked incredulously at the hunter then back at Allison. “He just- I- Ally they kidnapped our Pack with the intention of killing them and they are opposed to the same treatment?”

“I’m within my rights as the head of the Argent family to demand blood as recompense for pain and suffering brought upon my own.” Allison drew herself up tall as she looked each hunter in the eye. She turned to Stiles and pointed to the youngest hunter. “Take him to the car, he’s going to the Tribunal for retraining.” 

Stiles quickly untied the kid and turned to Allison. “Don’t start without me.”

“I would never.” 

~

Stiles returned a few minutes later. “He’s in the cage. He’s not going anywhere.”

Allison turned back to the hunters and shook her head. “I hate that it’s come to this, but I know that if it doesn’t you’ll keep coming back until one of my family is killed and I can’t let that happen.”

“ _We_ can’t let that happen.” Stiles said stepping next to Allison, a gun in his hand.

Not another word was said as both Allison and Stiles shot the hunters.

~

“Is it bad that I don’t feel bad?” Allison asked as Stiles drove them back to her house.

“No, because you knew that there was really no other choice. We couldn’t leave it to the human courts, because they could get out eventually and we couldn’t just let them go because we both know that they would hunt another Pack.” Stiles reached a hand to her. “This is what is to be the Left Hand.”

Allison was quiet the rest of the drive. When they reached her house she got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back.

They were both in the house when they heard the tv on in the living room. She pulled her gun again and so did Stiles as they crept quietly around the corner only to see Peter sitting on the couch a glass of Scotch in his hand.

“Hello darlings. How was the hunt?” He asked softly.

“How’s my dad?” Stiles asked putting his gun back in the holster at his hip.

“Sleeping, so is Chris. They’re upstairs.” Peter set his glass on the table and turned to them. “Please sit and tell me how was the hunt?”

“They’re gone.” Allison said sitting in her father’s chair. “There was a new hunter, his first hunt, that we gave him to the Tribunal for retraining. The others, well they are gone.”

“They’re never coming back.” Stiles said plopping down next to Peter.

“You cleaned up?” Peter asked looking at Stiles.

“Of course, I never leave a mess and besides we can’t let it come back to us.” Stiles said leaning on Peter’s shoulder.

“This is what it means to be the Left Hand?” Allison asked quietly.

“Darling, the Left Hand is the protector of the Pack. We stop the threat and make sure to get our message across. That we do not stand for those that threaten or harm ours. We are the Boogyman.” Peter ran a hand over Stiles’ neck, scenting him.

“We protect ours.” Allison said firmly, brown eyes flashing.

“Yes Darling. We protect ours.” Peter said standing up. He crossed to where she was sitting and pressed a hand to her neck to scent her as well. “I’m headed up to bed, but if those two keep snoring like hibernating bears I may end up in the guest room.”

Stiles snorted as Peter finished his drink and walked up the stairs.

“Come on Ally, time for bed.” Stiles reached his hand for hers.

Allison put her hand in his and followed him up to her room where they changed into pajamas and curled around each other like bookends.

“We did good tonight, Stiles.” She whispered into the dark.

“Yeah we did.” He replied sleepily, his fingers twining with hers.

Allison curled closer to Stiles and drew his hand under her chin. She knew that this is not the life her mother wanted for her, but she knew that in the end she made her proud.


End file.
